Naga and Stinger's Adventure
by Aiden Ravelle
Summary: When Naga and Stinger are on a planet alone for a week what could happen? NagaXStinger


I don't own Kyuranger or the characters! Wish I did though.

Hope you enjoy!

"Stinger?" Naga shook the other ranger gently.

"Hmm? Is it my time for watch?" Stinger asked groggily.

"No, you seemed to be having a nightmare though. You were mumbling angrily and you also cut your sleeping bag open with your stinger," Naga mentioned.

"Oh. Yeah, that happens," Stinger rolled back over and fell back to sleep.

All of the Kyurangers, minus Raptor and Shou Ronpo, were dropped on different planets in pairs of two, to search for kyutamas. They all had a week to find their kyutama before the ship came back. While they were out searching Raptor and the commander were stocking up on supplies.

Stinger and Naga were paired up and found an abandoned building to camp out in. The town they were in was demolished, the residents either slaves of Don Armage or escapees to other planets. There was a forest with a waterfall within a few minutes' walk which made this building the best spot for camping.

Stinger awoke when the sun rose, "I was supposed to take watch so you could sleep."

"I wasn't tired," Naga stated.

Stinger just shook his head. He quickly sewed up the hole in his sleeping bag while Naga cooked breakfast.

After eating, they scavenged through the buildings, moving back rubble, looking not only for the kyutama but any helpful information. Finding nothing, they met back at sundown at their camp.

Another night went by, Naga not waking Stinger for his watch, and then another uneventful day.

"I'm making you sleep first," Stinger ordered.

Naga nodded, climbed into his sleeping bag, and stared at the ceiling for about three hours before finally drifting off. Not long after, he started crying.

"Naga?" Stinger put his hand on Naga's shoulder.

Naga sat upright and locked eyes with Stinger. It took him a few seconds to realize who he was looking at and then a few more seconds to realize he accidentally froze Stinger.

"Sorry," Naga released his gaze.

"Are you alright?" Stinger had gotten a bit better at comforting others since Kotaro joined the team and spent so much time with him.

"Just a nightmare," Naga said plainly as he laid back down.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Normally Stinger wouldn't ask that kind of thing but it had become habit with Kotaro. Kotaro would end up in Stinger's room at least once a week after having a bad nightmare. He was a tough kid, but just like everyone who has bad things happen to them, nightmares become more frequent.

Naga had a flash of surprise on his face but quickly just admitted, "I have nightmares all the time since Akyanba."

Stinger nodded in understanding, "That's why you stayed up the last few nights."

Naga nodded in response and then rolled facing away from Stinger.

"They've been a lot better, but I often have nightmares about Scorpio," Stinger sympathized.

Stinger realized how little he actually knew about his teammate. He knew Balance was his best friend and knew he had trouble with emotions but that was about the extent of it.

About an hour went by in silence before Naga started mumbling. Soon he was hyperventilating.

Stinger moved and knelt down next to his teammate. He wasn't sure if he should wake Naga or let him sleep. He decided to gently rub Naga's back to see if it would calm him down. His breathing slowed and his body relaxed. Stinger started humming quietly as he sat back down in a more comfortable position. Throughout the rest of the night anytime Naga would start getting agitated, Stinger would rub his back or hair until he was relaxed again.

In the morning Stinger cooked breakfast before he woke Naga.

"You didn't wake me up," Naga realized.

"You needed a full night's sleep after two or three days awake," Stinger informed.

"That was the best I've slept in weeks," Naga admitted. Stinger didn't plan to tell him that he kept comforting him throughout the night.

"We have four days left, we still have a lot of searching to do," Stinger updated.

"The town has been covered, so we need to check the forest," Naga decided.

Stinger nodded as he handed Naga his breakfast.

"Oh, Stinger," Naga said after eating a few minutes in silence, "Please don't tell Balance about my nightmares. He's worried about me enough; I don't want to worry him more."

Stinger nodded again, "You might get over them if you talk it out. I'm sure Balance would understand and listen. Kotaro talks about his nightmares and we try to go through them to see what exactly is bothering him and it doesn't entirely stop the nightmares but they have been getting a bit better recently."

"Hmm," Naga hummed as he cleaned up the food and rolled up his sleeping bag.

Naga and Stinger walked in silence into the forest to try to find any sign of people or where a kyutama could be hiding. After a few hours they came to another town with a factory in the middle. Indavers were patrolling all around the perimeter.

"I bet if there is a kyutama it's in there," Stinger whispered.

"We need to free the people," Naga noticed Indavers whipping workers.

"That's a lot of Indavers to take on," Stinger responded.

"How about I take them on and distract them, while you run in and find the kyutama?" Naga suggested.

Stinger watched for another few seconds before agreeing, "Alright, I'll hurry in case you need back up."

Naga nodded as he morphed and ran ahead. Stinger went in and quickly found the kyutama. It was in the middle of an empty room, no Indavers in sight, probably due to them guarding the outside. By the time he got back out, Naga had defeated the entire group of foot soldiers.

They trekked back to their campsite and had their dinner.

"I'm going to the waterfall to clean up," Naga grabbed his towel.

After a while Stinger heard an explosion. He went to see what it was about and found Naga morphed and fighting.

"You thought you could just come and take what's mine?" The monster laughed.

Stinger morphed and joined the fight. The monster sent an attack toward Stinger, but Naga jumped in front and tried to block. He groaned as he went down unmorphed. Stinger noticed Naga only had shorts on, probably interrupted mid-swim. Naga stood slowly and went to shoot but the monster knocked him down into the water. Stinger quickly gained the upper hand and destroyed him.

"Naga?" Stinger looked around expecting Naga to have stood up and maybe started putting his clothes back on but his eyes came to the body floating face-down in the water.

Stingers heart stopped a moment before realizing he needed to take action. He fished Naga out quickly but noticed the silver ranger was not breathing. He started pressing on his chest and breathing into his mouth until Naga sat up coughing.

"Stinger?" Naga looked around confused.

"You were drowning," Stinger rubbed Naga's back trying to make sure he kept breathing.

"Oh," Naga wobbled a bit as he stood up and grabbed his clothes. They went back to their camp and Stinger started to make a fire as Naga got changed.

"Three more days until the ship comes back but we shouldn't have any more problems," Stinger updated.

"Hey Stinger," Naga mentioned unsure if he should ask the question on his mind, "how many people have you kissed?"

Stinger dropped the bowl he was holding in surprise before he muttered, "A few, why?"

"You saving me earlier was the closest to a kiss I've had, it just crossed my mind," Naga commented.

"You've never kissed?" Stinger asked intrigued.

Naga shook his head, "Kissing involves feelings, so it doesn't happen on my planet."

"Right," Stinger nodded slowly getting back to his cooking.

Naga threw on his long sleeve shirt, a sweater, and his jacket and was still shivering. He wrapped up in his blanket and sat near the fire hoping to warm up.

"Are you alright?" Stinger wondered.

Naga shrugged, "Just cold."

Stinger put his hand on Naga's head, "You have a fever. Probably from the water. Have some soup and you'll feel better," he handed Naga a bowl filled with steaming liquid.

"Do you want me to take first watch tonight?" Naga wondered.

"There shouldn't be anyone left to attack us, I'm not sure we need to keep watch," Stinger replied, "You need to rest though, so if you want us to keep watch I'll do it."

Naga shook his head, "You are right, and you need to rest too."

Stinger yawned in agreement and set his sleeping bag up on the side of the fire opposite Naga. After a few hours Stinger woke to sounds of Naga coughing.

Stinger got up to kneel by Naga, "Do you need anything?"

"It hurts to breathe," Naga admitted.

"Let me hear your chest," Stinger put his head against Naga and first heard a racing heartbeat. If it wasn't so fast, Stinger might almost admit it sounded relaxing. He listened harder and heard the labored breathing and full chest, "I think you have pneumonia."

"Is that why I'm so cold?" Naga shivered in his sleeping bag.

Stinger once again placed his hand on Naga's head, "You feel warmer than before, it's getting worse. I should get you a cool rag."

Naga shook his head, "I'm just going to try to sleep again."

"Are you having nightmares tonight?" Stinger wondered.

"I've not been asleep long enough. I keep drifting off, then waking back up coughing. I'm sorry I woke you," Naga rolled up a bit more.

Stinger grabbed his sleeping bag and dragged it over near Naga. He started rubbing Naga's back softly and could feel Naga's body slightly relax.

"Thank you for everything Stinger," Naga said quietly.

"That's what friends are for," Stinger whispered back.

In the morning, Stinger awoke, surprised to realize that they had cuddled up against each other. Naga's breathing was hard but he seemed to be asleep. Stinger got his arm out from under Naga's head and placed his jacket down to replace it. Naga woke up coughing soon after though.

"I don't know what is worse," Naga wheezed, "waking up coughing or waking up from nightmares."

"Both just take time to heal. I can try to look for plants to make medicine with, but I'm not sure what is native on this planet," Stinger updated.

"Are your nightmares real events or just fake events with real people?" Naga wondered.

Stinger glanced at Naga and realized he had sat up and was hugging tightly onto the orange jacket he had left as a pillow, "Some of both. You?"

"I'm not sure," Naga admitted, "Some of my memories are still fuzzy. I don't know how much damage I really did or how much the dreams are creating."

"It wasn't your fault, Naga. Anything you did was due to Akyanba's control."

Naga nodded before going into another coughing fit. A couple days' pass, Naga is still sick with a fever, Stinger has been trying to care for him and singing a lot to pass the time. They talked a little bit but Naga was out of it most of the time.

"Today's the day the ship will come, we can get you to the medical bay soon so you can get real medicine in you," Stinger wrapped up his sleeping bag.

Stinger helped Naga stand so they could head to the pickup location. Naga quickly kissed Stinger's cheek, "You've done so much for me the last few days, thanks."

"You could have just said thank you," Stinger gave a small blush as he pulled away from Naga.

"I could have," Naga agreed, "but I think I like you."

Stinger walked on ahead of Naga, "Naga, you've had a fever for a few days, and I saved your life. You don't really like me, your brain is just confused."

"But I feel it," Naga said quietly to the man in front of him.

"Your feeling isn't real," Stinger ended the conversation as they reached the location. They soon were whisked onto the ship and Naga sent to the medical bay. Stinger and Champ were sent on a mission, another week away from the ship.

As soon as they returned to the docking bay, Stinger was pinned up against the wall by Balance.

"Hey, get off my partner," Champ growled.

"Now's not the time cow. Go on before I make you," Balance's eyes glowed red.

Stinger nodded at Champ to go on ahead.

"Now listen," Balance began, "Naga has told me all kinds of things from your little trip together. He first told me how you saved his life, which is why I don't rip you apart right now. But he also told me how he fell in love with you, but you told him that feeling wasn't real."

"Love?" Stinger stuttered.

"Not only has he been upset that you don't seem to like him back, but he's been afraid that anything he's ever felt isn't real. He's been in a crisis unsure if he actually has emotions or if he's imagined them all. He was in medical for a few days but hasn't left his room since. The one day I got him to shower, I had to go in after him because he sat there for two hours. The water was freezing and I'm surprised he didn't have hypothermia and end up back in medical. He's also not been eating much and been having a ton of nightmares."

"He had the nightmares before, he didn't want you to worry," Stinger admitted.

"Oh Naga," Balance put his head down a moment before continuing his threat, "You better go explain that his feelings are valid and real. Even if you don't like him back, let him know his feelings are real, then let him down gently. At least then he won't be questioning every emotion he's ever felt. I've tried talking to him but he just won't listen."

Stinger slouched to the ground when Balance moved away. Balance left him there to sit and it was another hour or so before Champ came down to bring him out of his thoughts.

"Kotaro has been looking for you," Champ offered, "What did Balance say?"

"I screwed up," Stinger admitted.

"Your mind has been off somewhere all week, what's going on?"

"Naga said he liked me, I said some things I shouldn't have, now I don't know what to do," Stinger sighed.

"You like him too," Champ noticed, "You've been mumbling his name in your sleep all week."

Stinger blushed, "I didn't want to think he'd really like me. I've not had much luck with letting people get close to me. I don't want to get hurt or to hurt anyone else."

"You've let me in, and Kotaro," Champ argued, "You need to let yourself be happy."

"It's different in romance than just friendship or fighting partners," Stinger responded.

"You are letting fear get in the way of happiness," Champ decided, "Go talk to him."

Stinger walked slowly toward Naga's room, once he was outside the door it took him another few minutes to build up the courage to knock.

Naga opened the doorway and spoke in his monotone voice, "Oh welcome back from your trip. I'm a little busy right now," he tried to close the door but Stinger held it open.

"I really need to talk to you Naga," Stinger insisted.

"I don't see why. I know my feelings were false. We've had that discussion. I am over being sick so no need to check on me. I have completed all of my daily ship tasks so no need for complaints," Naga checked off, "So, I'll get back to my stuff now," he tried shutting the door again.

"Naga, please let me in," Stinger begged.

Naga sighed and opened the door up. He turned to go sit on his bed.

"How was your trip?" Naga tried to make small talk.

"It was fine, but that's not why I'm here," Stinger spoke, "I need you to know that what I said was wrong. You do have real feelings and you could very well like me. I didn't want to believe it. I've been hurt before by a lot of people, and I'm the last person you should like." Stinger was facing toward the window and sighed before continuing, "I've been thinking about you all week and I know can't offer you much, but I like you too and if you want we could try having a relationship."

Stinger was still facing the window when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to face Naga who replied, "I can't offer much either. I still don't know when or how to react in many situations. My planet doesn't want me because I want emotions. I..."

Stinger cut him off and gave a small smile, "You have so much to offer. During that week I saw you at your most vulnerable, sick, nightmares, almost drowning. If I can gain feelings for you then, I know I can love you no matter what. I know you have so many good qualities; I want to learn more about them."

Naga smiled, and Stinger could tell it was sincere, "I want to learn more about you too."

"I might have heard from Balance that you haven't eaten much, would you like to go down to the kitchen and see what Spada is cooking tonight?" Stinger offered.

"Yeah I'd like that," Naga nodded. Balance and Champ were unsurprised when the two came in the room together. Lucky, Hammy and a few others gave them an interested stare, as the two normally didn't spend much time together. Kotaro was unfazed and ran up to hug Stinger.

Once sitting, they smiled, knowing that they now had something and someone to make their future a bit brighter.


End file.
